1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to self-timer devices for cameras, particularly such devices using a sound generator for announcing the operation of the self-timer, in which the sound volume or loudness changes in accordance with environmental sound or a noise near the object and the camera.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Cameras are conventionally known, in which a sound generator is used for announcing the operation of a self-timer in such a manner that the user recognizes by the sound that the self-timer is in operation. However, in such cameras, since the volume or the loudness of the sound generated by the sound generator is constant, a problem is that it is hard to hear the sound generated by the sound generator due to the masking effect of sounds when the ambient noise or environmental sound is loud and when the distance to the object (the user) is great. On the other hand, when a loud sound is produced in a quiet place, not only is it troublesome to others but also to the user making it difficult to take a natural photograph.
In order to overcome the above problems, the sound volume or loudness of the sound generator is changed by means of a switch. However, the proposal is not sufficiently effective, particularly when the volume or loudness of ambient noise or environmental sound changes while the self-timer is in operation or when the user forgets to change the volume.
It is, accordingly, an object of the present invention to provide an improved self-timer device for a camera which overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art device.
It is another object of the invention to provide a self-timer device which detects the volume or loudness of ambient noise or environmental sound even when the volume or loudness changes during the operation of the self-timer and which automatically controls the sound volume or loudness of the sound generator in accordance with the amount and informs the user with a proper sound volume or loudness so that the self-timer device is in operation.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a self-timer device which detects the volume or loudness of sound around the camera, compensates the detected signal by means of an audibility compensating circuit and changes the sound volume or loudness of the sound generator in accordance with the compensated signal to control the amount of the sound generator sound correctly.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a camera display device which detects the amount of ambient noises or environmental sounds around the camera and controls the volume or loudness of the sound of the sound generator accurately in accordance with the detected amount, and which when the noise level is too high to recognize the sound generator sound, stops sound generation by the sound generator and starts the display of the self-timer operation by a light emitting element.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a camera display device which detects the amount of environmental sound or noise around the camera with the sound generator, while the sound generator stops generating the sound and changes the loudness or volume of the sound generator sound continuously in accordance with the detected amount.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a camera self-timer device which detects the amount of environmental sound or noise around the camera and changes the loudness or volume of the sound generator sound in relation to the detected amount and the distance between the camera and the object.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a display device for a camera which detects the amount of environmental sound or noise around the camera and stops the sound generation when one of the detected amounts and/or the distance between the camera and the object surpasses a certain limit between the camera and the object surpasses a certain limit value. This causes a light emitting element to display the self-timer operation.
These and further objects and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of embodiments thereof made with reference to the accompanying drawings.